Common conventional air cushions are generally made of a single layer of material that is inflated with a preset pressure for producing a buffering and shock-absorbing effect. In practical use, they are not only inferior in stability but also have a short service life because a high pressure inflation of the cushion will cause harm to its structure.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide a buffer air cushion that includes an outer air cushion having an inner air cushion disposed therein.
The main feature of the invention resides in the outer air cushion having a first inner pressure and the inner air cushion having a second inner pressure that is higher than the first inner pressure of the outer air cushion, thus providing a better buffering and shock-absorbing effect than conventional air cushions.